Emotions of the Soul
by Gundam Revelation
Summary: Peace. the word rang through her shattered mind and drove itself deep inside her. It was like a poison, slowly and surely working it's way deeper and deeper until it made her want to scream out in pain and torment.
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this on a whim. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I don't know about now though. I think I made it too long. It is chaptered and I promise I will finish this one. ///_^ I don't own Gundam Wing, but we all know that... Enjoy and don't forget to review! ^_^v

Peace. The word rang through her shattered mind and drove itself deep inside her. It was like a poison, slowly and surely working it's way deeper and deeper until it made her want to scream out in pain and torment. Everything she had worked so hard to create, so hard to keep going was now over and done with. Ever since she had been kidnapped she had worried about the peace and it was all for nothing. Relena looked around at her would be rescuers and smiled at their battered faces. They looked so peaceful when they slept, almost as if nothing was going on, as if they could lead normal lives for a change. Duo and Quatre had been thrown in, beaten and whipped, three days after her disappearance. The youths had been trying to rescue her when seven drunk officers, on their way back from the bar, had found them planting explosives and hacking into the computer system. Taken aback from the surprise visit the teens found themselves overpowered and caught. Duo whimpered on his sleep. 

It was a shame really. These boys, children really, trained to be men and thrown into a thoughtless massacre and expected to fight and kill other humans. Humans with families and children, husbands and wives. Yes, it was in the name of peace and it was for the good of mankind, but to kill mindlessly and mercilessly for the sake of peace? The word held no meaning for Relena now. As long as mankind existed there would be war and no matter how large or bloody it was, it would not scare or shame people into not having battles anymore. Relena hung her head and wept, ashamed for everyone.

"Miss Relena?" Putting an arm around her quivering shoulders Quatre continued. "Please, Miss Relena, tell me what's wrong." 

"It's nothing Quatre, really. It's just..." She trailed off as she heard the guards tramping down the hall. 

"You there!" One shouted. "Peacecraft! It's time for more questioning! Get up!" 

"Wha...t?" Duo questioned groggily and then caught on. "Hey wait! Take me ya idiot! Leave her alone!" He leaned over to Relena. "Don't worry," he whispered. "And besides, Heero would kill me if I let anything happen to you. Umph!" He was pulled roughly to his feet by the end of his braid and dragged out of the cell, still flashing Relena and Quatre his trademark grin. That however, wasn't going to last much longer. 

He was dragged down the hall by his hair shouting obsenities and finally strapped to a chair in a small white room with only a light bulb casting a pathetic light. A young female officer glared at him with icy Aquamarine eyes. 

"You. 02? I believe that is what Commander Osano told me to call you. Unless...you have another preference?" The officer smiled coldly at Duo and leaned in close to his face.

"Duo." The braided youth snarled and spit into her face. "You, scum, can call me Duo."

"Very well then, Duo, if that is how you want to play this little game so it shall be. I am Lady Hasegawa." She then wiped the spit off her face and snapped her fingers. A huge man dressed in a black outfit materialized out of the shadows and punched Duo, hard, in the stomach. Duo was sure he'd head something crack but was determined not to cry out. A small stream of blood trickled from his mouth and his head swam but he still kept up his nonchalant facade.

"Was that the best you could manage buddy? I barely felt a thing!" The man leaned back for another punch but was stopped by a wave of Lady Hasegawa's hand. 

"That was enough for now. We need to save a little spunk for the questioning. Now, tell me Duo, where are the rest of your Gundam pilot friends, hmm? Do tell me the answer. I'm, well, dying to know; or rather you are." She allowed herself a small chuckle of amusement at her pathetic joke.

"I'll never tell you where the others are! Rot in-" He was cut off as another enormous fist rammed into his stomach. He inhaled sharply but did not scream the wanted reaction for every torture. There was a chance Duo would die but he would not give them the satisfaction of crying out. Another fist connected with his ribcage.

"You know it goes up by one every time you refuse to answer." Leaning down she whispered in his ear. "Next it will be three, then four, then five. You can never hold out you pathetic, worthless good for absolutely nothing brat. You will die here, alone and helpless, meek and afraid, wallowing in your cowardice as you cry for help!" Lady Hasegawa finished by slapping his face. Unfortunately for her Duo would not allow his mind to be broken down, shattered to pieces like Relena's. Her will power broken down by days of torment, despair and agony. He looked defiantly upwards.

"You're...wrong." He whispered brokenly, doubled over in pain, making her lean down to hear.

"Wrong, what ever makes you say that?"

"I will not die filled with fear," His voice rose slowly. "Because I'll take you down with me!" He lunged forward, having easily escaped his bonds and tackled her, his weight throwing her to the ground. Wrapping his hands around her neck he squeezed and laughed. "Why hasn't your buddy saved you?" The young girl looked up in his face and grinned.

"Because," she choked out steadily. "I have a tazer." Falling away stunned he could not shield himself from the deadly blows, two of which broke his legs. "You had the guts to attack me, I'm impressed." She raised her hand to signal the end. "Drag him back to his cell and tell the blonde one it is his turn tomorrow." 

"Yes M'Lady." The guard picked up the blood-soaked braid and dragged Duo away, leaving a crimson trail. Throughout the torture the braided youth had remained awake and now let himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

"It...hurts..." Quatre was doubled over in pain. Relena kept rubbing his back in a soothing motion praying that Duo was okay. 

"Is it Duo?" The Arabian nodded slowly. 

"He's coming closer...I think..." Looking at the door the pacifist was blinded by the sudden light as it swung open and a thin body was thrown in. At first she thought it was Duo but a muffled 'injustice' made her change her mind. 

"Wufei?" She crawled closer. "Is that you?" His once pristine Chinese outfit was black and torn, the owner sporting a black eye and bloody arm.

"Of course it is woman! Who else would it be?" He sat up and gingerly touched his eye. "They jumped me on the way in."

"I...I thought you were Duo." 

"That braided idiot?" Wufei scoffed. "Where is he? The Asian added in a softer tone as he noticed Quatre curled in on himself on the floor. 

"Quatre seems to think that he is coming closer to here. I don't know though, I just-umph!" The door opened and Duo's bloody form was thrown on top of her.

"Maxwell?" Wufei picked up the body and relieved Relena of her shattered burden just as the big guy walked inside and kicked the Asian youth to the floor.

"Don't touch!" He picked a whimpering Quatre up off the floor by his hair and growled. "M'Lady told me that you are next." Tossing him aside the huge man turned and left. When Quatre had recovered enough to stand he crept over to sit next to Duo.

"He's dying." Wufei stated simply. "Even if we make it out of here alive, it's going to take extensive medical treatment before he'll even be able to walk again." The Chinese teen wiped his forehead. "He's got about three days, a week at most."

"Whatever happens," Quatre spoke up. "Whatever happens we can not let them get to Relena. It would have," he paused and swallowed. "Devastating effects. I'm next so that leaves you. Two days unless they decide to finish us. Plus, we have no way to get Duo out of here." He put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do." The Arabian finished with despair. Duo shifted a little and then said four words that surprised them all.

"We are all expendable..."

"I must say, I am impressed. Not once did he cry out." Rubbing her neck she checked her list of captives. The Queen of the World along with three Gundam pilots. According to reports there were two left. "I think that we'll use the Chinese boy next. What do you think Muro?" The big guy was confused. Lady didn't usually ask his advice.

"I thought you said we would use the blonde. Why would you change?" Aquamarine eyes narrowed and a smile tugged at her red lips.

"Because," she said menacingly. "It adds...spice to life." 

Slipping off his Chinese top Wufei draped it over his fellow captive. "Barton, Yuy and Howard consist of our rescue team. They'll get us out." Relena looked skeptical.

"What makes you so sure? What if it's like Duo said and we are all expendable?" Running a hand through his platinum hair Quatre sighed.

"Wufei, Duo and I are the expendable ones. You on the other hand are far from that; the Earth Sphere and Colonies need you." Adjusting his deep blue tank top Wufei chuckled slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Relena demanded, outraged. "I see nothing funny!" Checking the clotting blood running down his arm the Asian answered.

"I'm next." Quatre looked startled.

"That's absurd! You heard that guy as clearly as I did! He said I was next."

"Don't you both see?" Wufei asked calmly. "This is how they think. They want to keep us guessing. If I thought you were going next, as they think I do, then I would be trying to work out an escape plan to get us all out." He began testing his skills to prepare himself. "This way, if they exterminate the one who plans then they have no threats to bother them. It is an odd plan; I am quite interested who came up with the strategy. What time do they usually come?" 

"Very early." Relena said quietly. "Probably in a few hours from now." Lying down on the floor Wufei closed his eyes.

"I should get what sleep I can." Slowing his breathing expertly he slipped into darkness. Hugging his knees to his chest Quatre looked around him and spotted Relena rocking back and fourth on her heels. He crawled over to her.

"Did they hurt you?" He inquired gently, noticing the tears rolling down her face.

"No," she sniffed. "They just told me I was worthless and...and...that I would die here all alone because no one loved me enough to come and get me. She said-"

"She?" Quatre interrupted. A female practically killed Duo? No, the bruises were too big for that.

"Yes, there was also that man in black that brought Duo back." Quatre put his vest around her shoulders. 

"You should get some rest. You look exhausted." He smiled down at her as she wiped her bright eyes and looked into Quatre's aquamarine depths.

"Her eyes," Quatre looked puzzled. 

"Her eyes? What about them?"

"They look..." she was drifting into sleep now, her exhaustion getting the better of her self-control. "They look just like yours, only like Heero's. So cold...emotionless...like she's...trapped..." Breathing the last word she dropped her head in sleep, curled in Quatre's vest. The blonde youth looked straight ahead at the wall in confusion.

"My...eyes?"

So, how was it? Good, bad, okay? Want more? Just send your reviews! 


	2. Revelations

Look! I actually wrote a second chapter! Amazing! Don't forget to read this one and many more! I don't own them. -_- Miracles happen, right?

"Come on you!" A gruff voice brought Quatre into reality to see Wufei being dragged to his feet and out the door.

"They're going to kill him, I just know it." Relena was whispering into the vest she still wore around her shoulders. "Quatre, I don't want him to die!" She threw herself into the blonde's arms and cried into his shirt.

"Shhh, it's all right, Wufei won't die and neither will Duo. We'll all make it through this, I promise. It will be all right." He pulled Relena close and rocked as he would a small child, back and forth, letting his breathing lull her to sleep. Assured by her even breathing he kissed her forehead gently laying her down and checked on his other companion. Duo was still alive, if only barely, still breathing, blood still flowing through his veins; oozing from his mouth on occasion. He twitched a little and grimaced as if he was having a nightmare. Removing the Chinese garment, Quatre tore it half of it into strips and bound them tightly around the American's chest, binding his ribs together. There was nothing more he could do but sit back and wait.

"All right you worthless boy, I want answers and I want them now!" Lady Hasagawa yelled in Wufei's ear but the youth remained unfazed. "When and if you refuse to answer or if I am not pleased by the one you have provided I will have you beaten. Your...friend only withstood three, but on the other hand he did attack me so we didn't get very far." She yawned and continued. "Is there any specific way you'd like to die? We have many methods, all slow and very painful." Eyes closed Wufei sneered.

"Pick one, I don't care." He spoke in a smooth and calm manner that frightened; though she wouldn't admit it, the cold female.

"Muro." She said shortly. Lumbering out of the shadows he lunged at Wufei and drove his fist into the Chinese teen's stomach, knocking the chair he was tied to over. The raven eyes never even opened. Muro picked the chair up and righted it.

"I will never answer you." A stream of blood trickled down his chin but he didn't even notice. Hasagawa was infuriated.

"You will answer me!" Aquamarine eyes blazed and she kicked Wufei in the chest, issuing a loud crack as his breastbone broke under the impact. This time his eyes did open and gouts of blood poured from his mouth as he talked in his strong voice.

"People like you will never win this war. You are too cold. Ruining the lives of innocents to reach your sick goal. You should be ashamed of your armies. There is no honor in killing the innocent!" He spat blood at her, staining her coat with crimson fluid. She contemplated this and brushed her coat with her pale hands. 

"You. Will. Die." Turning her back to him she continued. "It will be slow, it will be painful, but you will die." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I just don't know when. Ah, well, we shall continue with our plans." Drawing a knife from her jacket she tested it on her thumb. 

"M'Lady?" Muro was confused. Lady didn't usually act like this.

"I will continue alone Muro. Thank you for your help, you may leave now." He just stared.

"Is this wise, M'Lady?" She nodded. 

"I will be fine, go now." Long strides took Muro from the room and left an angry Lady Hasagawa and a panting Wufei. "I think we should continue with the blonde. Don't you boy? I believe I will get more answers from him. What do you think?"

"I think he would rather die then give answers to the likes of you!" She chuckled softly and whispered in his ear.

"That is what I thought. You remember what I said I'd do if I don't like your answers boy, am I correct?" She kissed his cheek. "You will be hurt though, not beaten." Wufei felt the cold metal tip of the knife grace the tender skin of his neck. "Hmm, where shall I cut first? The neck perhaps or maybe...right here!" The cold steel penetrated his shoulder, twisting as it went deeper and the youth winced. "Not lethal, but painful enough. Without treatment you will die, either from blood loss or infection, whichever is fine with me."

"You will pay." Wufei said through teeth clenched with pain, the blood flowing freely down the side of his lithe body to collect in a pool at his feet. 

"Muro, return him to the cell and bring the blonde." Appearing seconds later the large male dragged Wufei back and pulled Quatre to his feet to lead him away.

"Relena," Wufei panted. "I need something, a shirt, just something to stop all this blood." She was frozen stiff, scared and unsure. 

"Please...Relena." Wrenching Quatre's vest off her shoulders she handed it to the Asian teen. Putting pressure on it he waited for the bleeding to stop. Luckily the knife had missed the major artery and the blood was beginning to clot, luckily. A centimeter to the right and it would have been a lost cause. 

"Are you going to...die?" Relena was hugging her knees and crying.

"I," Wufei paused, not sure of what to say. "I don't know."

Quatre was dragged away not knowing what had happened to his friend or if he would be okay. The anxiety ate away at him and made him sick to his stomach. He was tied to a chair and left alone with only the rats to keep him company. Sitting like that for what seemed like hours bothered him, made him wary and cautious and wondering if he even had a future anymore. It was nerve-racking even to him. Finally the youth heard a voice but it was a razor sharp, malicious one. One that made his blood run cold and his heart contract in pain.

"Hello, little brother." 

How was this one? Review so that I know. ^-^v


	3. Rescue

Look, another. I'm on a roll. Read and review! I don't own them. I am so sick of writing these. It's bringin' me down. 

The tall female materialized out of the shadows.

"It...it was you...I felt. Wasn't it?" As she came closer the pain in his chest began to magnify and he pushed it down. He stared at the floor, his eyes brimming with tears, not of hurt but of sorrow.

"How have you been? It's been years." 

"Kalila...what happened to you?" The Arabian looked up at her. "What have you become?" Her eyes glinted with an angry sheen.

"Me? I have become an authority figure. The question is, what have you become?" Kalila put a hand on his shoulder. "A worthless little Gundam pilot. Look at where that got you. Absolutely no where. I'd say I got the better end of that deal, wouldn't you?"

"How could you do this? Kalila, how?"

"I'm sorry brother but I am afraid I need to ask you some questions. Where are the rest of your friends, little Quatre?"

"I can never tell." He hung his head, ashamed for his elder and confused sister. "This is wrong and I think you know it. Please stop this, you don't want to hurt anyone!" He leaned forward trying to make her understand. 

"Stop it! Stop it! You're wrong!" She covered her ears and began to scream, trying to drown him out.

"You know I'm right! Please listen!" Struggling against his bonds he yelled louder, pleading with her to make her realize her mistake.

"Muro! Get in here!" The big man ran in and began to beat Quatre. The young Arabian kept yelling until he was unconscious. She stared at him for a minute or two. "You can leave now, thank you." As soon as Muro left, Kalila began kicking the bloody body of her younger brother until all her anger had drained out of her. After that she left, leaving Quatre slumped over in the chair, and went to get some sleep.

"Quatre," a voice whispered in the blonde's ear. "Quatre, wake up." Heero shook the Arabian's shoulder gently.

"Hee...Hee...ro?" Opening his eyes he raised his head weakly. 

"The others are already at the truck. We have to go." Cutting the ropes he helped Quatre to his feet and caught him before he fell.

"Where do you think you two are going?" It was Kalila, holding a gun and aiming it at the two youths. Heero let go of Quatre, letting him lean against the chair and reached for his detonator, jogging forward. "No, I don't think so." A shot rang out. 

"Come on, come on!" Howard whispered urgently. "They only have about four more minutes and then I have no choice but to push the button and we gotta get these two some medical attention. Sally will have to do." Sighing, he surveyed the scene around him. Trowa was tying his green turtleneck as a tourniquet just above the wound in Wufei's shoulder, stopping the flow of blood. Standing protectively over them the young pacifist, Relena, watched with worried eyes the waxen and still faces of her young friends, shifting her gaze from one to the other and back to the building where her love was in peril.

"Heero!" Quatre cried weakly as the Japanese youth's steps faltered and red fluid streaked down his side. Slipping in his own blood, Heero knocked into Kalila forcing her onto the floor and striking her head against it. Regaining his composure the wounded pilot lifted the unapproachable female and made his way slowly towards the door with Quatre limped behind, panting. 

"Hold off for a minute Howard." Emerald eyes flashed and Trowa ran inside the building following the trail of dead that littered the halls marking that Heero had been there. 

"Where is he going?" Relena asked, worrying that Howard would detonate the building while the three were still in there. "You're going to wait for them to come out, right?" Se stared wistfully at the door.

"Yeah, sure. I'll wait for a few minutes more. We can't spare much more then that." Ocean blue eyes filled with crystal tears.

"Come back to me, Heero..."

Blood slicked his sneakers and Heero slid, rather then walked, through the long corridors and empty pathways. If anyone had been there they would be gone now, not even having attempted to locate and disarm the bombs that the youth had placed so deftly throughout the complex. He allowed himself a weak chuckle. It would all be over soon. Hearing a dull thud he whipped around, drops of blood spattered on the wall. Quatre's legs had given out.

"Go...on Heero." Panting, the blond raised his head. "Please, get Kalila...out...of here..." He fell unconscious with those last words. Cold Prussian eyes filled and softened with a realization. Love. After all that she had done, torturing innocents and a brother she never really knew except based upon status reports, Quatre still loved her. Loved her enough that he didn't care what happened to him. Heero would have dropped her then and there if it hadn't been for Quatre's weak voice and pleading eyes, but the young Arabian wouldn't have needed to say a thing because Heero would have been able to read his thoughts through those clear aquamarine eyes of his. 

"Relena..." He sagged a little under the dead weight of Kalila's body and staggered against the wall. "I can't come back to you...I'm...sorry..." He slid against the wall and down to the floor, the susurration of blood beating heavily in his head.

Was it good? -_-;


	4. chap 4

I punched out another. Anyone watching the new DBZ episodes out there? Stupid question, I'm sure some are... Well, once again, I do not own them or DBZ. Oh well...

Tunk, tunk, tunk. Hollow, even footsteps echoed through the abandoned facility as Trowa jogged through the halls. Soon, fresh blood began to appear and not long after that, crimson footsteps. He was losing time. Either Howard would press the detonation switch or Heero and Quatre would be dead before he got there. He quickened his pace to a run, barely even looking at where he was going or what corridor he was heading down. Soon he spotted three crumpled figures in the hall. 

"Three." It was a statement, not a question and Trowa pondered for a solution. There was no way he could think of getting them all out at once, assuming that Kalila was a prisoner. There was no way that the stoic pilot could carry all three to safety at once and he wouldn't just leave one behind. While tearing Heero's tank top into strips and securing them around the Japanese youth's waist, Trowa looked around for something he could use as a sled of some sort, a piece of sheet metal or even some rope. Finding the latter, he searched for the former and found nothing except the officers quarters and there was no way Trowa could pull a mattress laden with three people. He looked closer at the bed. Wheels. The bed had wheels. Pulling the unconscious victims onto the bed was easy and Trowa wheeled them down the halls and twisting passageways until he came to the door. Panting some from the exertion he tried to shove the huge hospital bed through the door to no avail. He spotted Howard leaning against the side of the truck casually. Picking up Heero he jogged over and spoke to him.

"Put Heero in the truck and come and help me." He handed the near dead body to Howard and went to retrieve the others. 

"Press something against the wound." Blood had begun to seep through the forest green material of the tank. He left Relena with those few words and ran of to help Trowa.

"You take the girl, I'll get Quatre." Emerald eyes narrowed as he saw the blonde's current state. Blood was trickling out of his mouth and his breathing was slow and erratic, the pulse beating heavily in his throat. When they were out of range from the blast Howard pressed the button. He looked at the five in the truck. Relena was dozing lightly while Heero, Wufei, and Quatre were fighting their own individual battles within themselves, battles of life or death. Kalila was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Do you think Sally can fix them up?" Howard looked worriedly at Trowa before answering.

"That woman has amazing abilities. If anyone can do it, she can." He just hoped it was true. 

Is it just me, or are they getting shorter? O.o? Not even an entire page. Don't know when I'll finish. Someday...


End file.
